Two Rivers School
Two Rivers School is the start point for the Player in the Jade Empire game. The head of the school is Master Li. Locations While Two Rivers School is itself a location, there are many areas within the school that have their own purpose: Dawn Star's Garden A peaceful area where Dawn Star and Gao the Lesser have an argumentative conversation. Also where two children stand and a place where the Player can earn some EXP from a scrollstand. Climbing the steps nearby also leads to a Spirit font. Master Li's House Home of Master Li and entrance to the spirit cave there is also a subquest here. The player can complete a small quest where they must solve a puzzle with the Lion Statue in the room that stems off the main entrance. Sparring Arena Place to meet Smiling Mountain's challenges. The Player is able to spar with many students here; one, two, three or four at a time. Also; if the Player completes the quest "Kia Min" they will be able to attempt to beat the record for most students fought at the same time. Sparring Ring Prologue begins here with Player sparring against Jing Woo. When the Player exits the ring, Lin and another Student begin to spar, but stop upon the entrance of the Player. Town Gate Exit to Two Rivers. People Two Rivers School is populated by students of Master Li and various aides. The player begins as a student at the school. Master Li Master Li is head of the school and a master martial artist. Dawn Star Dawn Star is a student of Master Li and friend of the Player. She grew up with the Player and has a special sensitivity to spirits and ghosts. Gao the Lesser Gao the Lesser is the spoiled son of Gao the Greater and a skilled, if petulant, student of Master Li. Jing Woo Sparring partner during the tutorial prologue. He stands practicing after the fight near the western wall. He says little about himself but talks about the player character fitting in at the school. When the player arrives at the Imperial Arena, Dawn Star mentions that Woo thought about going there and she thinks he would have done well. Smiling Mountain Smiling Mountain is a trainer who offers techniques and sparring challenges. His insights deal more with the philosophies of combat than the skills themselves. Sparring is possible through Smiling Mountain. The choices are one, two, three, or four students. After defeating four students, the subquest Kia Min is given to the player. Training lessons sold by Smiling Mountain do not include new styles but he has some improvements for secondary abilities. Belly of Iron increases health at the cost of a little chi. Heart of Gold increases chi at the cost of a little focus. Mind of Steel increases focus at the cost of a little health. Student Lin Student Lin is a fiesty young woman who enters the sparring ring after the player's prologue. The player can enter after her and talk and/or spar with Lin. She is worried about her standing in the school and is jealous of the player as senoir student and Dawn Star because of her special place with Master Li. Lin knows everyone and is the local gossip. She will flirt with a male player. Lin's family sent her to Two Rivers School to teach her discipline. When her training is complete she has no firm plans but may go to the Imperial City. Student Wen Student Wen is from the Imperial City found practicing north of the central ring. He will spar with the player, if asked. Wen is new to the school and is concerned about fitting in. He learned the bare basics of style from Master Kai of the Black Leopard School before coming here. Being away from the watchful eyes of the Lotus Assassins has made adjusting to the small town easier for Student Wen. He does not believe in ghosts. After training he plans to return to the Imperial City and perhaps become an Imperial Guard. Video Category: Golden Delta Category: Jade Empire Category: Locations Category: Two Rivers